Never Again
by Darkraven Haven
Summary: The slow realization that there is more going on than meets the eye when it comes to Lucius and Narcissa, Draco finally makes an explisive stand.


**"Never Again"**  
--

Fourth Year

--  
**_--He's drunk again, it's time to fight She must have done something wrong tonight—_**My father came into the house like a man on a mission. He was angry, having just returned from one of the Revels. My mother was sitting downstairs waiting for him to return, just like she always did. I hated her for it, why didn't she leave while he was gone. Why didn't she leave before he had a chance to hurt her and me? Why couldn't she stand up for herself?

"_NARCISSA!_" My father screamed into the darkness of the downstairs.

"Right here dear." She replied softly.

"Once again, why didn't you let me bring Draco?" He yelled. Yes the fight was over me; the fights were always over me and how little or how much I would involve myself with the dark lord. This was not a choice left up to me, what if I didn't want to be a Death Eater, that didn't matter. Mother never told my Father that her son would not be a Death Eater; she simply insisted that I graduate school first.

"You know why." Mother answered as though tired.

--

--**_The living room becomes a boxing ring It's time to run when you see him_** **_Clenching his hands_**-- "You don't have the right to tell the Dark Lord that he has to wait for Draco! Do you know the hell I had to go through because I did not come through with my word and bring him with me?" Father screamed at her.

"You had no right to tell the Dark Lord that you could bring Draco tonight!" She yelled back at him.

"He is my son!" He hollered.

"He is not only _your_ son Lucius Malfoy!" She cried back.

--  
--**_She's just a woman Never Again_**—I hear the sound of his wand being pulled out of his cane and curl up at the top of the stairs covering my ears. I know what is coming. It is the same thing that always ends these fights.

--  
--**_I hear her scream, from down the hall Amazing she can even talk at all_** -- "_Crucio!_" He cried out. Damn him! I know how much that hurts because he is willing to do it to me when I have betrayed him or upset him! He doesn't smack me, or beat me, he doesn't do time outs, he does Cruciatus curses.

The sound of her voice, the high shrill scream of it pains me as if it were me taking the spell myself! Why does he have to hurt her, why does she have to fight him, certainly I am not worth the pain that it causes.

"_STOP!_" I scream from the top of the stairs. "_LEAVE HER ALONE!_"

--  
--**_She cries to me, Go back to bed I'm terrified that she'll wind up Dead in his hands_**—"Draco!" She cried out. I can hear the pain lacing her voice. As soon as I round the corner I see that wand pointed at me. "Draco no!"

She is on the floor, a crumpled mass at my father's feet. Those stormy gray eyes lock on my own and I want to kill him, an urge so strong that it takes everything I have not to act on it! I want to kill him, to tear him apart and feed him to his damned guard dogs!

"Draco, it's alright. Go back to bed." The tears streaming down her face tell me that it is not alright, not at all! He turned the wand on me, but I stare him down anyway.

"Is this what you need?" He asks. "Or maybe you want to watch your mother be punished, to see what happens when you disobey the Dark Lord?"

"N…no!" I stammer looking down the wand pointed at me. "Leave her alone!"

"If you don't want to see it, than you had best go to bed now." My father croons in his silky drawl.

--

--**_She's just a woman Never Again_**-- "Mother?" I ask looking at her form on the floor.

"It's alright hunny, go to bed." She said softly. I nod and go, knowing I will only make it worse on her if I stay.

--**_Been there before, but not like this Seen it before, but not like this Never before have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never Again_** – I get into bed and try to sleep, but in the ever lasting silence of the manner house I can hear them yelling. I know when he curses her because I can hear her screams go from words to shrieks. I bury my head under my pillow, hoping that in the night I might suffocate and escape this hell. But it doesn't happen.

The next morning I hear them talking as I get ready to catch the train back to Hogwarts.

"If only you could see Narcissa, I love you. I don't want to do these things." He crooned softly.

"I know Lucius." She said as if defeated, all of her pride gone.

"Never again Narcissa." He promised.

"Never again Lucius." She responded.

--

Fifth Year  
--

--**_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell It starts to sting as it starts to swell_** – "Well, you did it this time. Look at yourself." Lucius snarled looking at Narcissa. He took her and headed to St. Mungos.

"What she did!" I gasp. And this is the man I want to be like one day? "What she did? She didn't do anything! If you didn't hit her with the spell so many times!"

"Shut up Draco!" My father growled looking at me. He raises his hand and I cringe back, I don't want to, I want to be strong enough to stand up for my mother… but I can't because he scares me so much.

"Tell her that you were attacked by Death Eaters." Father said to her, kissing her cheek softly. She hissed at the pain because every nerve was on fire from the amount of Cruciatus curses she was under. She just nodded. "I know it hurts dear, lets get it fixed."

--  
--**_She looks at you, she wants the truth It's right out there in the waiting room With those hands Lookin just as sweet as he can_** -- I have to give my father credit. He can act. I go in with my mother and listen as she tells the nurses exactly what my father wanted her to tell them.

"Are you sure Mrs. Malfoy?" the old nurse said. Her aged eyes laced with concern. "Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me.

"I told you everything." Mother said sternly. "I said I was attacked by Death Eaters."

"Well, it's just that… your husband… he doesn't seem that concerned… and there has been a pattern of you coming in attacked by Death Eaters." The nurse said softly. She doesn't want me to hear what she is saying, but I can, I am not fool enough to look at her, but I want to! I want to run over and shake her, tell her that it was my father, and that he hurt her and that he needed to die!

"Are you insinuating that my husband did this?" Mother said, poising herself as much as she could.

"Oh Merlin no! I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy." The nurse said scampering away.

When father came in he was all worried, looking sweet and loving and concerned. I just glower at him with hate lacing my eyes. I know the truth and so doesn't my mother, if only it were enough.

--  
--**_Never Again _**-- "Mother." I said softly when father was out signing papers.

"What Draco?" She asked.

"We can't keep doing this. Tell them the truth." I insist.

"I did tell them the truth." She said ruefully.

"What? You lied to them, said that you were attacked by Death Eaters!" I gasped, he hadn't Obliviated her had he?

"Yes, the only lie was how many." She said turning her head away. "I was attacked by a Death Eater."

"You were attacked by your own husband mother!" I scolded her, she glared at me, and I knew I had to keep my tone in check.

"No, that man is not my husband. My husband would never do this to me." She said softly.

"Damnit mother, than your husband is dead!" I growled. I gasped as her hand came across my face and then stepped back. Fighting would be pointless now.

-- **_Seen it before, but not like this Been there before, but not like this Never before have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never Again_** -- The next morning I hear them talking as I get ready to catch the train back to Hogwarts.

"If only you could see Narcissa, I love you. I don't want to do these things." He crooned softly.

"I know Lucius." She said as if defeated, broken.

"Never again Narcissa." He promised.

"Never again Lucius." She responded.

--

Sixth Year

--  
--**_Father's a name you haven't earned yet You're just a child with a temper Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_** -- I write these words in a letter than I send to my father. He is in Azkaban for the attack on the Department of Mysteries. I told Potter that I hated him for putting my father in Azkaban, but I wonder if he heard the underlying relief in my tone when it happened.

Mother is alright now, for now. And if he ever comes near her again, I swear I'll kill him, he has made this monster, and now he has to live with the consequences.

I attach the letter to the owls leg and tell it to go to Azkaban Prison. It looks ruefully at me, it doesn't want to go there, but it will, and then it flaps hard and takes to silent wing.  
--

Seventh Year

--  
--**_He's drunk again, it's time to fight Same old shit, just on a different night_** -- "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER ESCAPED AZKABAN!" I scream, looking at a very put aback Blaise Zabini. "You have got to be kidding me! SHIT!"

I run up the stairs, ignoring Slughorn's protests that I need to come back. I haven't bother listening to him since he replaced Severus Snape. It doesn't matter to me, I don't care, if my father is out of Azkaban that means my mother is in trouble.

I run out the front door and down through the main gates, once outside of them I Disapperate and go to the house.

"GET BACK HERE!" I hear my father roar from inside the house. I burst through the door and see my mother running up the stares with my father behind her. I am on the move!

--  
--**_She grabs the gun, she's had enough Tonight she'll find out how fucking Tough is this man_** -- "STOP!" She screams looking at him, her wand at the ready. My father stops, tilting his head to the side and laughing.

"Please, do you think that you can stop me Narcissa." I am at the top of the stairs now and he doesn't know that I'm there. I can see the fear in my mother's eyes.

"Get back Lucius or I swear!" She stutters.

"You don't have the gall." Father says reaching for his wand.

--**_Pulls the trigger as fast as she can Never Again_** --"_Avada Kadavera!_" My mother cries out… He hits the ground and I dive into one of the rooms, the green light goes without hitting either of us.

"That was the last mistake you will ever make Narcissa!" He growls. I come around the corned in time to see the green light fill the hall, my mother's body falling lifeless to the floor.

--  
--**_Seen it before, but not like this Been there before, but not like this Never before have I ever Seen it this bad_**-- "MOTHER!" I scream staring hard at my mother's dead body, she is twitching, her body is letting out it's final breaths.

"And now for you…" He snarled staring hard at me.

"I hate you!" I snap at him.

"You hate me?" He laughed. I pull my wand and point it at him. He laughed at me. He stood up and stared hard at him.

"_Avada Kadavera!_" I screamed. I had never done it before but it slipped so easily off my tongue.

--  
--**_She's just a woman Never Again_**-- I watch him fall to the floor and then collapse myself. Right there in that one moment, in that one instant everything I have ever known had died. I can't think, I can barely feel and I certainly don't know what to do… I am lost… completely and totally lost.

I get up and send an owl to the Aurors. And I wait. Whatever is coming now I can take if I know that he won't hurt anyone ever again.


End file.
